loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Grayson
Gwen Grayson is the former love interest of Will Stronghold in Sky High and her real name is Susan "Sue" Tenny and Royal Pain who's the main antagonist. Personality and Abilities Technopathy: Gwen is a technopath. She can control any kind technology at will with her mind. Gwen seems to have a nasty temper because her minion Stitches always tends to do something that annoys her. When she chokes him, he always cried "Uncle! Uncle!". She also seems to have manipulated the bullies, Speed and Lash, along with the cheerleader Penny Lent. Gwen is also intelligent, being able to invent the Pacifier alone. Her Past Gwen Grayson was known as Sue Tenny, a girl who was born with technopathic powers that allowed her to control technology with her mind. She was often called the "weird" student at Sky High, at the time The Commander and Jetstream (Will Stronghold's parents) were students of the same school. Always being called the "Mad Scientist" and "Science Geek" by the other students, as nobody could understand what a "technopath" was at the time. However, she was a brilliant schoolgirl who invented the Pacifier, but despite her unique abilities and special powers, she was underestimated by the school and therefore made a sidekick. Outraged and jealous by this, she hatched a plan to destroy Sky High and replace with her own school for supervillains by turning everyone into babies and raising them to be supervillains. Sue was later unmasked teaching supervillains at the school without the teachers' knowledge. She was then defeated by the two Strongholds. During the fight, the Pacifier exploded while she was still holding it and many presumed her to be dead. However the Pacifier had turned her into a baby and she was taken away and raised by Stitches, adopting the name of Gwen Grayson and started plotting her revenge against the Strongholds. A few years later Gwen had become Student Body President of Sky High with three cohorts Lash, Speed and Penny. She welcomed the new students with the Stronghold's son Will Stronghold amongst them. She knew full well that Will was attracted to her and spent a lot of time with him, even asking him to the School Homecoming dance. She later devised a plan by bringing a huge party to his house and tricking him into taking her into the Stronghold's super lair, where while they shared a kiss, Speed stole the Pacifier that the Commander had kept as a trophy. After being rude to Layla and telling Will that he should hang with her friends instead of his former "losers", Will dumps Gwen as his date to the dance and ends his relationship with her. Later at the Dance, Gwen reveals herself to the crowd as arch-villain Royal Pain which surprises the Commander as he always thought of Royal Pain being male. Stitches hands her the Pacifier and turns all the heroes, teachers and staff into babies. Will Stronghold hears the speech she gives the baby Commander of her past. Will apologizes to her thinking that she is talking about her mother, but is shocked to find that she is the same person his parents fought years ago. The two engage in a fierce battle with Will being victorious by tossing her into the air and breaking her armoured helmet. Royal Pain tried one last trick by detonating an electric bomb that stopped the school from floating, but Will and his friends saved the school from crashing. At the end it is revealed that Royal Pain and her cohorts are in prison with the villain begging to be put in solitary confinement. Gallery Royal Pain.jpg|Gwen Grayson as Royal Pain External Links *Gwen Grayson in Bullies Wiki *Gwen Grayson in Love Rival Wiki Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Love Interest's Love Rival Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead